Once an Ashley, always an Ashley
by Oncer93
Summary: The Ashley managed to turn Spinelli into one of them, easy right. But what happens when years later, T.J suddenly reapears in her life, can he remind her of who she used to be and can she even leave the Ashleys when she made an oath, or will she choose to remain an Ashley. Sequal to "One of Them"
1. Chapter 1: flashforward

**Hi, so I'm back. I've finally managed to finish my story "One of them" and this will serve as a sequel story to it. So, this story will take place a few years later. Maybe I will write another sequel story, but for now, I haven't figured everything out. Oh, and please read the first story "One of Them" before reading this story. Even if you have read it, please read it again, there are some changes made to it. And for good measurement, a lot of things that happened in the show didn't happen here in this story simply because it wouldn't fit in with the story. There have been some good suggestions I got from the last chapter of the last story and I will see if I can use them in this story.**

**Chapter 1: Flash forward**

Several years had passed since Spinelli joined the Ashleys. She was now in her sophomore year of high school and to the outside world, her life was perfect. She lived in a big house, had two adoring parents, a great boyfriend and four amazing friends. What more could a girl want? Even her extracurricular activities were great. Before, she was taking both ballet and horseback riding classes, but naturally, she had to follow her fellow Ashleys and only take horseback riding. With ballet removed from her schedule, she had extra time for training which allowed her to catch up to the other Ashleys. She would often compete in competitions and win. Her riding outfit would always consist of a white shirt, black jacket, brown pants, black boots and a black riding helmet.

Now, you can't forget about beauty pageants either. Every year, she and her fellow Ashleys would enter numerous contests, and usually Spinelli would win them.

After elementary school, she and her fellow Ashleys were all enrolled in private school. They attended the same school as David. Naturally, no one was surprised when they started dating. It made total sense; after all their parents were in business together and every summer break their families would go away on vacation together.

Although she was dating David, she did find him to be a bore. He could also be mean to other people, but he was always sweet to her. None of that mattered to Spinelli though. She didn't care what he was like as a person. He was cute and rich, that's enough for her. Some might consider her to be a snob, but she had learned that she was better than others due to her first name being Ashley.

Spinelli herself had grown up to be quite pretty. Although she wasn't very tall, she had a nice olive complexion and straight raven black hair that went down just below her shoulders. She would always style her hair with her signature red headband.

As the years went by, Spinelli became more and more concerned with her looks. She was always exercising and watching her diet. She hadn't eaten cake or junk food since she was nine years old. As an Ashley, she had to look perfect.

Every day she would look at her necklace with a crystalized "A" on it, and she would be reminded of her life as an Ashley. This is who she was. It was her destiny and she knew that. She didn't question it. She never questioned being an Ashley. She believed herself and her fellow Ashleys to be perfect. They were above the poor and common folk.

When it came to her parents, her dad's business had really taken off. He also became quite good at golfing and networking. The family business was doing great, but Spinelli knew that it really helped her father out that she was dating David. It provided her father with more opportunities to work with David's father. Her relationship with her Mom was also great. They got along a lot better now and could spend hours talking and shopping together. Concerning her brothers, she hadn't seen them in the years. But she didn't care. She had bigger things to concern herself over.

Every year she would celebrate purple day alongside her fellow Ashleys. It was an important day for them as it marked as the anniversary of when the Ashley clique was founded. Spinelli herself didn't remember much of the day. She only knew it was how the five of them became best friends. The other Ashleys had told her that. She never questioned them. They were her best friends and they knew what was best for her.

She truly couldn't remember much of her life after the fourth grade. All she knew is that she's always been an Ashley and always will be. She kept reminding herself that because her best friends kept telling her that. Her best friends also told her the reason she couldn't remember is that she suffered a terrible accident in the fourth grade that caused her to suffer from amnesia. It's the reason she couldn't remember anything, but it's not like she needed to remember anything. She's an Ashley, a total girly girl who loves gossiping, fashion and going to the spa. She would always be a member of their clique. Her best friends had always been there for her. They were super honest and supportive. They were the best friends a girl could ask for. She saw no reason to doubt them. She believed anything they would tell her; after all, her own best friends wouldn't lie to her, right?

Meanwhile, the other Ashleys were continually lying and manipulating Spinelli. Each of them thought it was perfect how they had managed to change Spinelli into Ashley S all those years ago. They made her into a perfect Ashley clone without her even realizing it. She believed the amnesia excuse without hesitation. She had to keep thinking that way. It was for the best, after all. They couldn't have that disgusting tomboy returning and ruining all their hard work. They only wanted the very best for her and would always support her and she believed them. It was perfect and she was perfect, just like them, nothing could go wrong.

Of course, what none of the five Ashleys knew was that T.J and his parents had just moved back to their old house. Over the years, T.J and the rest of the gang had tried to keep in touch but ultimately found it to be too difficult. T.J. had also changed, but not for the better. He became somewhat of a loner and eventually had gotten expelled from his previous school. His parents thought that moving back to Third Street might help T.J. straighten himself out. Maybe he might even reunite with his old friends? His parents were hopeful of the situation.

**Next chapter: probably an attempted visit or a confrontation**

**So, that's it for chapter 1, I decided that this chapter would focus on Spinelli and where she would be years later, and the other Ashley, and where T.J would be. He's going to pop up again later on in this story.**

**Please R/R and let me know what you think.**

**I don't own Recess or its characters, just my oc's.**

**Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: mall

**Okay, thank you for the review, and yes, it's kind of ironic how T.J has become exactly what Flo feared he would become, which has a lot to do with him moving and losing touch with his remaining friends. And yes, Ashley s' current state might not be healthy, but that's the whole point, spending enough time with the Ashleys pushed her to think like them. And who knows, i might just bring more of Spinelli's old friends back. But for now, the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Mall**

T.J and his parents had recently moved back to back to his childhood town of Third Street. They were also back in their old house. They moved back specifically because T.J. was having too many problems at his previous school. When they first moved several years ago, T.J. found it difficult to make friends because he had no desire to. He always hoped his parents would move back to Third Street, but it didn't happen. Eventually, he reached middle school and things kept getting worse. His grades were dropping to the point that he didn't care. When he reached high school, his grades were terrible, and he became a loner. It wasn't until he got expelled from his school that his parents had been forced to act on it. And they were very clear. T.J. was not allowed to get into any more trouble, or he'd be sent straight off to military school. They were hoping that this change would keep him out of trouble.

But beyond that, T.J. was excited to be back at Third Street. He knew this was his one chance to reconnect with Spinelli; after all, they would be going to the same school again. She probably still lived in her old house too. With them both being in high school now, he imagined the Ashleys couldn't control her. T.J. was always convinced that Spinelli didn't give in to the Ashley's. His old friend was a fighter until the end, at least that's what T.J. hoped for.

When they first moved away, he chose to keep his red cap on, but as time went by and T.J realized his parents weren't going to move back, he chose to replace his red cap with a grey beanie as a sign of his change. Now that T.J and his parents had settled in, he decided to visit Spinelli and talk to her even though he technically wasn't supposed to. His parents made it clear that until he could stay out of trouble, he'd come straight home from school and spend his weekends doing homework. Yet school hadn't started, so technically he wasn't breaking any rules. He only needed to be home before dark. He decided to do it. He grabbed his skateboard and left his house.

The first thing T.J. did was go to the house where Spinelli lived. He walked up to the house and rang the bell. A young man opened the door; he couldn't be older than thirty. T.J. assumed this was one of her older brothers.

The man looked at T.J and asked. "Can I help you?"

"Uh. Yeah." T.J. nodded. "I'm looking for Ashely Spinelli. Does she live here?"

The man frowned. "I'm sorry. I don't know who you're talking about."

Seconds after a woman appeared at the door. She was carrying a small child in her arms.

T.J. was even more confused. "Aren't you one of her brothers? Vito or Joey?"

He shook his head. "I don't know either of those men, boy."

"But isn't this the house where the Spinelli's live?" T.J. demanded. He was beginning to get mad. He knew this was Spinelli's house. He hadn't forgotten where she or any of his old friends lived.

The man sighed. "Kid, we're the Johnsons. Not the Spinelli's."

"Wait… I think I remember that name." The woman answered. "Weren't they the ones we bought this house from a few years ago?"

The news shocked T.J. He hadn't expected the Spinelli's to move. Now he didn't know where to find Spinelli except for at school.

"I suppose you don't know where they live?" He asked hopefully, although he already knew the answer based upon their expressions.

"I'm sorry, we don't." The woman answered.

T.J. sighed. "It's alright. Thanks for your time." And then he left, feeling disappointed.

Without being able to find Spinelli, T.J. decided to check out the rest of the town to see if anything had changed. First off was Kelso's corner store which hadn't changed at all. It brought a smile to T.J.'s face. He entered the store and was greeted by an older looking Mr. Kelso. He recognized T.J. immediately.

"Why hello there. Is that you T.J?"

T.J. couldn't help but smile. He always liked Mr. Kelso. "Yeah. It's me."

Mr. Kelso leaned against the counter and sighed. "It's sure been a long time. I almost didn't recognize you without your hat. So tell me, son, how have you been?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine. I could be better."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No Mr. Kelso, I'm fine."

Mr. Kelso pursed his lips together. He could tell something was bothering T.J., but he didn't want to push him to answer. "Okay then, if you change your mind let me know." Suddenly a thought came to his mind. "By the way T.J., I could always use some help around here. If you'd like to come work for me after school or on the weekends, let me know."

T.J. raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure. I'll have to ask my parents. Can I take some time to think about it?" He didn't know how they'd react to him getting a job. It would either be good or bad, so he couldn't promise anything to Mr. Kelso right away.

Mr. Kelso smiled. "You take all the time you need, T.J."

While they were busy talking, T.J didn't even notice that other people were walking inside the store. One of those people happened to be Lawson.

Mr. Kelso excused himself to take care of the order. When Lawson finished, he looked around and noticed T.J. He couldn't contain his surprise. "Wow. Detweiler is that you?" He surveyed T.J. from head to toe. "What happened to you? You look so different."

T.J had no desire to talk to Lawson but decided to answer him anyway. "Nothing happened Lawson, so buzz off."

Lawson shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. Fine. I was just wondering why you were suddenly back in the middle of the school year. Didn't your family move away years ago?"

T.J. didn't like Lawson's rude tone. "My parents just decided to move back, okay. So back off." And with that T.J left, not wanting to tell Lawson the whole truth on why he returned to Third Street.

Wanting to blow off some steam from his encounter with Lawson, T.J decided to check out the rest of town. First, he went to the local movie theater, then the elementary school and finally the mall. He wanted to check out the video game store. But what he didn't know was that the Ashleys were all at the mall shopping.

The Ashleys were having their annual weekend shopping session. It was an activity they did together every Saturday, unless they were in a riding competition. All five girls would spend hours buying new clothes, shoes and accessories. They also never forgot about makeup or perfume. Afterwards they would go to the salon for a facial and get their nails done. Finally, they'd have lunch at the mall and head home to either prepare for a party, a slumber party or a date.

Ashley S was the only one with a steady boyfriend. Everyone else never had one for too long, but for now they were dating David's friends all of whom were rich and attractive. They also went to their school, which made life perfect. Life was perfect for the Ashleys. Of course, unknown to them, T.J Detweiler was close by and could easily ruin the four girl's hard work of converting Spinelli into one of them.

However, it didn't take long for Ashley A to notice T.J. Her mouth widened. She needed to get a closer look to make sure she wasn't imagining things. She slowly inched away from the group and towards the video game store where she saw none other than T.J. looking at some disgusting video games.

Her eyes narrowed. She had to inform the others without alerting Ashley S of T.J.'s presence.

Ashley A walked back to the group and whispered the news to Ashley B. Ashley B looked towards the store and couldn't contain her surprise. Ashley A then passed on the news to Ashley Q and Ashley T.

"Girls, we need to keep Ashley S preoccupied, so she doesn't see him." If Ashley S saw T.J. it would ruin all their hard work.

The other three nodded. They would take care of Detweiler while Ashley A kept Ashley S busy.

"Oh my gosh, look Ashley S! We should, like, totally go into that store and, like, get something to wear for the party tonight," Ashley A pointed Ashley S to the nearest dress shop.

Ashley S smiled. "Oh my gosh, you're, like, totally right Ashley A. But what about the others? Shouldn't they, like, join us?"

Ashley A flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Oh, they will. They, like, had to use the bathroom, but they would, like, meet us here when they're done." Ashley A said as she changed the conversation topic away from their friends. "Oh my gosh, you're, like, so lucky to have David as a boyfriend. You should, like, go to Aspen with him sometime soon."

Ashley S smiled. "Oh. I know. We've been, like, talking about it and maybe we'll, like, go on our next school break."

As the two girls' conversation continued, the other Ashleys walked towards their current threat: T.J Detweiler. They found him near a fountain eating a hot dog. They also noticed a nearby mall cop. The three girls exchanged knowing glances. Their plan was already devised.

Ashley B decided to first speak up. "Like, what are you doing here, Detweiler?"

T.J looked up from his hot dog and saw three Ashleys. He tried to hide his distaste. These girls ruined everything, but maybe they knew where Spinelli was. He decided to try to be civil with them. "I'm eating. Can't you see that?"

Ashley Q rolled her eyes. "No. Like, why are you back in town. You're, like, supposed to be in another city."

T.J. sighed. He needed to be careful about what he said to these girls. "I moved back to town with my parents. Hey, wait a minute. Aren't there usually four of you?" Where was their blonde ringleader? She usually led these three followers. It was odd to see them without her.

Ashley T exhaled. "Ashley A is, like, sick."

T.J. couldn't refrain from his curiosity any longer. He had to know what these girls had done to Spinelli. "What did you four do to Spinelli? I'm sure you all know where she lives now."

The three girls exchanged fake confused glances.

"Spinelli?" They mouthed simultaneously.

"We, like, don't know any Spinelli."

Ashley B snapped her fingers. "Girls, he must be, like, referring to Ashley S."

"Oh yeah." Ashley T nodded. "We might know, but we, like, won't tell you."

Ashley Q and Ashley T then looked forward to seeing that the mall cop was looking away. This was their moment to act. They snatched his beanie off his head and threw it in the fountain. T.J. roared and dropped his hot dog, not caring if it fell on the floor. When he was about to lean over and grab his beanie, the three girls pushed him into the fountain. As expected, he fell right in, getting his clothes wet while they took pictures of him with their cell phones.

Soon enough, the cop looked over at them. His expression darkened when he saw T.J. in the fountain. The Ashleys had already walked away and were watching as the cop escorted T.J. out of the mall. Once they were out of sight, they returned to Ashley A and Ashley S. They texted the success of their mission to Ashley A, who offered them a small smirk. She was convinced that T.J. wouldn't serve as a problem since they attended different schools. She was positive they had nothing to worry about.

**Next chapter: T.J starts school and finds out more about Spinelli.**

**So, that's it for chapter 2, hope you liked it.**

**So, this chapter focused more on T.J, but I needed a chapter to focus on him to show what he's become like over the years. Anyway, please R/R and let me know what you think, and if you have suggestions, let me know, like for example if I should bring more of the gang back, other characters I should bring back. How you want T.J and Spinelli to reunite, etc.**

**Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: school

**Okay so, thanks for the review. Yes, there is a flaw in the Ashleys plan, but the big question is, does Spinelli even recognize T.J or remember him, when they eventually run into each other. As for Kelso, yes that was nice, but T.J did use to come there all the time when he was a kid, before moving, so it might help him remind be reminded of a time when things were different, that is if he takes the job or even talks to his parents about. And well, i will see if i can bring the entire gang back together, it should be fun to see what the others have been up to and how much they changed. As for whether the two groups can accept an open-minded Ashley. Well that is to be seen. Anyway, lets get onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 3: school**

It was T.J.'s first day of high school at his new school. As promised, he would try his best to stay out of trouble and improve his grades. T.J. didn't want to be sent off to military school, so he knew what he needed to do. He woke up, got dressed and went downstairs. His parents were already eating and looked up when they saw him grabbing his skateboard.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast with us?" His dad asked, looking slightly annoyed.

T.J. shook his head. "I'm skipping breakfast and heading straight to school."

His mother rebutted. "Sit down and have breakfast with us right now! I know you haven't had breakfast with us in a long time, but this is a fresh start for you."

T.J. didn't want to cause a fuss, so he let go of his skateboard and walked back into the kitchen to join his parents. When he sat down, his mom resumed talking. "We spoke with your principal. Once you start school, we want you to see the school counselor. We feel that this would be good for you."

T.J. held back a grimace. "And what happens if I refuse to see the counselor?"

His dad answered immediately. "Military school. Besides, with everything that happened at your previous school, we feel that you could benefit from talking to someone, son."

T.J. sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to the school counselor."

Eventually he was finished with breakfast and left for school. As soon as he got there, the first thing he did was go see the principal, acquire a copy of his schedule, locker and lock number. Once he finished that, he went off to find his first period class.

It took him a few minutes of wandering to find the room, but once he did, he entered and gave a yellow piece of paper to the teacher to sign. The teacher told him to take a seat while she explained to the class that T.J. was a transfer student named Jasper. See, during their move back to Third Street, T.J. realized he didn't want to go by that name anymore. He didn't feel like he was T.J. anymore. Jasper felt more appropriate. T.J. didn't feel like T.J. without his friends – the old gang.

T.J. took a seat by the window. He felt like a total loner in class, but what he didn't realize was that he knew some people in this class. Soon enough class ended and T.J left to go find his next class. The halls were filled with students, and T.J went to find his locker. He wanted to find Spinelli and see how she was; more specifically he wanted to see how much the Ashleys had impacted her of the years. While he was trying to open his locker, he heard someone call out his name while he wasn't looking.

"T.J. Detweiler is that you?" When he turned around, he saw an older version of Gordo walking towards him. He looked almost identical to his younger self, except he was taller and wearing different clothes.

"Oh. Hi Gordo." T.J. answered. He really wasn't in a mood to talk. He only wanted to find Spinelli.

Gordo laughed. "I almost didn't recognize you without your red cap. So what happened to you?" T.J. was so different compared to his elementary school self. It was alarming to Gordo how much T.J. had changed.

T.J. sighed. "It's a long story."

Gordo could tell T.J. didn't want to discuss it further, so he changed the conversation topic. "What's your new class?"

"…English." T.J. looked at his schedule.

Gordo laughed. "That's funny. English is my next class too. I'll show you around."

"Okay." T.J wasn't really interested in talking, but maybe Gordo knew something about his old friends.

"So, what brings you back to Third Street after all these years?" Gordo asked, unable to suppress his curiosity.

"Not much." T.J. shrugged. "My parents just decided to move back… Say Gordo, do you anything about my old friends? Like, what happened to them?"

"I thought that most of them transferred before you did."

"Yeah…" T.J. trailed off. "But do you know anything else about them?"

Gordo stopped walking to think. "I only know that Vince transferred to a school in another town close by. His school often plays against ours in any sports games."

T.J. nodded. "Do you know anything about Spinelli? I mean, she must go to school here, even if she doesn't live in her old house anymore."

Gordo frowned. "T.J., Spinelli doesn't go to school here. After elementary school, she and the other Ashleys all transferred to private school. But I do know she has riding practice a few times a week at the local stables. I happen to work there. I also know there's a big competition next Saturday for the riders. But T.J., she doesn't go by the name Spinelli anymore; instead she's Ashley S. If you want to see her next Saturday, I can let you into the stables for free. None of the Ashleys remember me, so I'm not a real threat to them. If you do come though, just make sure none of the other Ashleys recognizes you."

For the first time that day, T.J. smiled. "Thanks Gordo. I'll definitely check it out next Saturday." At least T.J now had some information on his friends. Next Saturday he would also confront Spinelli, but for now he had to get to class and then see the school counselor.

Meanwhile at a private school, the other Ashleys had yet to tell Ashley S, that T.J Detweiler was back in town. They figured that it wouldn't become a problem since they attended different schools, but in case of an emergency, Ashley A had something up her sleeve.

**Next chapter: A Reunion**

**So, I finally managed to finish chapter 2. To be honest, this chapter took me a few days to finish, but i did so anyway. And i know the last two chapters have been very T.J heavy, but i kind of had to make them T.J heavy, in order to reintroduce him to the story. And i know that, Spinelli hasn't been in the last couple of chapters much, but for now in the story, she's an Ashley in and out and will remain that way, at least until she will be reunited with T.J.**

**Anyway, please R/R and let me know what you think, and if there is anything you want to be included in the story.**

**Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: a reunion

**Okay, so thank you for the reviews. The truth is I've been having writers block, which is why i haven't written earlier, but i have time to write the chapter now. As to what Ashley A could have planned for T.J, well i haven't gotten that far, but i could figure something out about it. As for the gang, i haven't thought of bringing them back, but i could bring them back, if the story requires for it. It has been a few years in the story, since they split up, so they could have a social life, or just be happy with how their lives have turned out, but Vince lives in a town nearby, so he could make an appearance. As for T.J, he could turn over a new leaf, you'd never know. As for the adults, Prickly and Finster, honestly didn't care what the students did, as long as no school rules were broken, they didn't care at the beginning of the show, and they wouldn't care if one of the students changed, and they don't care what the students did on the playground. While with Grotke, Spinelli switched classes before she changed inside, so miss Grotke didn't really notice any major changes. In regard to the Ashleys, they could have grown to care for Spinelli, or at least the Ashley version of her, a.k.a. Ashley S. Well now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 4: A reunion.**

T.J. had already been in school for a few days now, and true to his word, he hadn't gotten in trouble. He was attending his classes, completing his homework and seeing the school counselor. T.J. didn't want to attend military school, so he was doing everything his parents asked of him. Somehow, along with following their rules, he managed to convince them to let him go out on Saturday, although he had to be back before dinner.

The days passed and Saturday finally came. He was going to meet up with Gordy at the stables to watch the riding competition.

When T.J. arrived and found Gordy, they split up as Gordy had to get to work. T.J was left on his own, which was fine with him. He liked being by himself. It also gave him the chance to people watch. The stables were huge and packed with people. A lot of them looked to be rich given the clothes they were wearing. T.J. didn't see anyone he knew, and he also had no idea where Spinelli was.

He decided to ask someone. "Excuse me, do you know where the riders are? I'm trying to find one of them."

"They're probably with the horses in the barn. Anyway, the competition is about to start, so you can talk to one of the rider's afterwards."

"Okay" T.J felt a little disappointed that he couldn't talk to Spinelli before the competition, but it would have to wait. He walked towards the bleachers to join the audience.

He eventually found a seat as the competition began. He couldn't recognize most of the riders, but eventually he saw the Ashleys compete until it was Spinelli's turn. T.J could hardly recognize her; she looked so different from the girl he knew back in the third grade. Her beanie, leather jacket and bulky boots were long gone. Instead she wore a black riding jacket with a white shirt underneath. Her pants were brown, and she had on long black riding boots. She sported a black helmet and her hair was fastened in a tight bun. She also looked to be wearing some makeup, but that's not what surprised T.J. the most. He swore there was something different about her, like the way she held herself. Either way, he couldn't deny that she had grown up into a very attractive young lady.

Soon enough the competition was over. Ashley Q got third place. Ashley A got second place and Ashley S won first place.

Spinelli was smiling wide when the announcer handed her the trophy.

The competition was now over, and everyone was leaving. T.J knew that this was his one chance to talk to Spinelli. He got up and headed towards Spinelli only to find out she wasn't alone. He saw two adults who looked to be her parents hugging her. The four Ashleys were also there, along with a guy T.J. didn't know. He assumed the guy was her boyfriend though, given how he leaned over to kiss her. T.J walked close enough to hear their conversation without being seen.

Ashley A squealed. "Oh my gosh, Ashley S, like, congrats on winning. We'll, like, celebrate tonight. Like, now, we like, have to go find our parents."

The other Ashleys exchanged similar words before leaving. Now Spinelli only remained with her boyfriend and parents.

"Oh, Ashley we're so proud of you." Her mom said as she leaned over to hug her again.

"Yeah, honey. That was really good." Her dad agreed. "Anyway, we'll let you put your house back. We'll be waiting for you in the car."

"I'll see you tonight at the party, Ash." Her boyfriend said before giving her one last kiss.

When everyone was gone, T.J knew this was his one chance to speak with her.

He gathered his courage and walked up to her. "Spinelli!" He shouted, only to receive not answer. He frowned and decided to try calling her by her first name. "Ashley?"

"Like, yes?" She turned around. "Can I, like, help you?" She eyed him up and down. "Like, who are you?" She was speaking in the same tone of voice as the other Ashleys. It left a funny taste in T.J.'s mouth. He didn't like it.

"It's me T.J. from Third Street elementary school. Don't you remember? We were best friends until you were forced to join the Ashleys. They changed you entirely! You used to hate being called by your first name."

Spinelli rolled her eyes. "Okay, I, like, don't know who you are or what you damage is. I've, like, always been an Ashley since kindergarten when we, like, formed our club. I was, like, never forced to join anything. I've always, like, gone by my first name because I love it. Finally, I've, like, never ever been friends with anybody who isn't Ashley approved." Spinelli started to walk towards the stables with her horse before she suddenly stopped.

"Oh wait." Some memories were coming back to her. She could vaguely recall someone by that name from Third Street. "Now I, like, remember. You were a freak who moved away. Now if you'll excuse me, I, like, must get home. My parents are, like, waiting for me." And with that, she walked off to the stables with her horse.

T.J. watched her walk off. Spinelli had really changed when he left. She had become another Ashley. T.J. hadn't thought it was possible, but the four monsters had really converted her. Spinelli had forgotten about him and the rest of the gang. She honestly believed that she was an Ashley. It was horrible! T.J. needed to get her to remember, one way or the other.

T.J. needed to get close to her. He needed to make them become friends again. It was the only way to remind her of who she used to be. She wasn't this Ashley persona she was presenting to the world. She was Spinelli, a girl who loved wrestling, fighting and artwork. Not this snobby girly girl who thought she was better than everyone else.

Maybe his other friends could help him with the process? He could start with Vince, seeing as though he lived in the neighbouring town. He'd ask Gordy when the next sports game against Vince's school was taking place. Maybe he could also get a job at the stables? If he could, then he'd have ample opportunities to talk to Spinelli. It was worth a shot.

**Next chapter: a party**

**So that's it for chapter 4. Truth be told, i had difficulties writing this chapter, but i finally got it done. So, T.J and Spinelli finally met again, after all these years, but Spinelli doesn't remember him. Will he be able to remind her? On another note, i been thinking of writing other stories, two at least, or perhaps even three, all involving Spinelli and the Ashleys or at least Ashley A. But back to this story. As always if you have any suggestions or if there is something you would like to see in this story, or in the other stories, let me know.**

**And as always i do not own recess or it's characters, only my oc's.**

**Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Party

**Okay so, thank you for the review. Yes T.J is slowly getting his life together, in order to avoid getting into trouble, though that could change. Also, he knows he has to play it cool, if he wants his friend back, plus without getting caught by the other Ashleys. Regarding Gretchen, Gus and Mikey, in this case, moving away worked out for the best for them, but i could bring them up in the story, what they're up to and how they changed. As for the Ashleys, well they will pop up in this chapter and find out about T.J, and then i could go into what they would do about it. If not in this chapter, then in other chapters. Now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: A party**

A few hours had passed since the competition and Ashley A was throwing a party at her house to celebrate. Her parents had left town after the competition and her siblings, Tyler and Brittany, were both spending the weekend at their friends' houses. Ashley A had invited most of the girls from their sophomore year to her house, along with the boys from the school David and his friends attended.

Spinelli and David arrived a good thirty minutes into the party. Spinelli was wearing a tight red dress with a pair of black pumps. Her hair was styled in loose curls and her makeup was spotless. David looked equally good.

Spinelli was excited for the party; nothing else mattered to her, not even that silly boy who approached her back at the stables after the competition. He was a nobody anyways. Her life was perfect. She had great parents, fabulous friends, a good education and David. She didn't need anything else. Besides, soon David was turning sixteen which meant he could get his driver's license. His parents promised to buy him a car after he passed his test. A license and car meant they could go away on trips just the two of them. Life was perfect for Ashley Spinelli.

Ashley A then stopped them. "Ashley S, David. I'm, like, so glad you could make it."

Spinelli beamed. "Well, we're, like, glad you chose to hold this party."

"A party's always good." David agreed.

Spinelli started to think more about that boy from the stables. Even though it was nothing, she thought she should still tell her friends. Friends didn't keep secrets from each other. Besides, maybe there was something wrong with that boy. Ashley A or another Ashley must remember that boy from Third Street. If he was trouble, Spinelli didn't want anything to do with him.

"Ashley A, I, like, have something to tell you. Something weird happened to me today." Spinelli whispered to her friend after David excused himself to go see one of his friends.

Ashley A looked intrigued. "Okay. Let's, like, go find somewhere quiet and we can, like, talk."

The two girls found a quiet guest room. They sat on the bed and Spinelli started talking. "So, like, this weirdo boy came up to me after the riding competition. He, like, rambled on about how I was friends with him back in elementary school."

"Oh my gosh. Really?" Ashley A was shocked. She had a hunch about who it was, but she decided to ask anyway. "So, like, who was it? He did, like, give a name?"

"He said his name was T.J." Spinelli answered. "He said we were, like, best friends back in elementary school."

Ashley A forced a shocked expression to light up her face. "Seriously?!"

"Oh, yes totally." Spinelli nodded, buying her fake expression. "It was, like, so weird."

Ashley A gasped. "Oh my gosh, Ashley S, that must've been, like, so weird. But he's, like, such a freak. Did he, like, do anything to you?"

Spinelli shook her head. "He just talked. I, like, told him off, called him a freak and then left."

"Oh well. In that case, I'm, like, sure that it won't happen again. But let's, like, forget about that freak and just have a good time at the party. Okay?"

"Totally." Spinelli smiled. "You're right. I'll forget about him. Besides, I'll, like, probably never see him again."

And with that, the two of them left the guest room. Spinelli went to find David and Ashley A went to find the other Ashleys. She had to inform them about what Spinelli told her. Ashley A knew that she had to be careful with the subject of T.J around Spinelli. She originally thought them attending separate schools was enough to keep T.J away, but it looked like they needed to step in and fix things. They had to figure out how to remove T.J. Detweiler once and for all without alerting Ashley S. She had to remain in the dark and stay a perfect Ashley forever. None of them would let T.J Detweiler ruin their hard work.

She found the other girls hanging around by the pool. She pulled them away and started to tell them everything. When she was done, Ashley B gasped.

"Oh my gosh. He, like, came to see her?!"

"And he, like, told her the truth. About her! About us! About everything!" Ashley Q continued.

"Oh my gosh!" Ashley T finished.

They were all worried—not for Ashley S' safety—but about the fact that T.J Detweiler could ruin all of their hard work.

"Yes, he, like, came to see her and told her the truth." Ashley A nodded. "But she, like, didn't believe him. For now, I've, like, convinced her to forget about him which she did. As for now, let's, like, not worry about him. But if he, like, tries to contact her again, then we, like, need to do something about the problem."

"Agreed!"

"But for now, we likely won't see him again… It's, like, so weird though, girls. How did he know that she was, like, competing this weekend? But for now, let's, like, go back to the party so that we don't make Ashley S suspicious." And with that, they went back to the party as if nothing had changed.

Of course the party went on as planned, and Spinelli listened to Ashley A. She forgot about the whole incident with T.J. She didn't need any distractions, especially not from someone who acted crazy. Her life was good, and she didn't need anything to destroy that. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

( I decided that the school that the '5' Ashleys go to will be an all-girls private school, but it's close to an all-boys school.)

**Next chapter: T.J figures out a new strategy.**

**So, that's it for chapter 5, hope you enjoyed, and if you haven't checked out my new story yet, then please do so.**

**As always, I do not own recess or it's characters, only my oc's. Also please R/R.**

**Thanks to my beta reader SheikahLover for editing the chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6: TJ's next move

**So, first of all thank you for the review. Those are some good suggestions, and I will see if I can use some of them in my story later on. Second of all, I am sorry for not writing sooner, but first I was busy with exams, and then I dealt with writers block. Now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 6: T. J's next move**

The weekend had passed by somewhat slowly. T.J had spend it mostly by helping his parents unpack and figuring out how to reconnect with Spinelli. It was now Monday and that meant it was time for school. He still didn't talk to his parents much, but he decided to just sit down for breakfast. He knew it was best not to get on their bad side. One bad move, and he would be of to military school. But he did tell his parents, about possibly getting a job at the stables.

"I mean don't you think, it could be good for me to get a job. I mean it could be a fresh start for me here."

"But do you even know anybody there." His dad asked.

"Uhm yearh, Gordy, who I went to elementary school with, works there."

"But we just moved back into town, and we just don't want to see your grades continue to be down."

"But I thought that you'd be happy with me getting a job."

"it's not that we're not happy about it, it's just that, it's kind of far away." His mom said.

"And besides I hear that Kelso is hiring. Maybe you can start by working there." His dad said.

"Well, it's just that, Gordo told me that Spinelli takes horseback riding there, I thought it could be a good idea to get back in touch with her again. You know, since she goes to a different school, and she moved to a different house."

His parents looked at each other, before his mom said. "Okay how about we make a deal. If you can get your grades up and keep them up by the end of the school year, then you can get a job." His mom said.

"Wait a year, how about a month." T.J tried to bargain with them.

"a month is too little." His mom said.

"A month is fine." His dad said, as he continued. "It will give you time to settle in at school, make new friends, and make sure that you stay out of trouble."

"Okay fine, a month, but remember if you can't raise your grades, then no job."

"Okay I promise I'll try to get my grades up, but now I have to get to school." And with that T.J left for School.

T. J's parents were keeping a close eye on him. After everything that had happened in their old town, they had lost their trust in him, so he had to work hard to regain that. They also didn't have much patience for him, after all the trouble he had gotten himself into. They themselves had gotten settled in fairly well in the other town, and it had been a great job with a good paycheck. They had made the decision to move back then, to earn more money, in order to pay for T. J's future college plans. Unfortunately, T.J hadn't settled in as well as they had. He had always been an outspoken kid, and they had been sure that he could easily make new friends. Though that hadn't been the case. Turns out, being the new kid, in the middle of a school year, hadn't been easy. Everybody else, already knew each other and had known each other since kinder garden, and the school had been so different from third street elementary. Not that he made much of an effort to make new friends. He was always hoping that his parents would see that moving was a terrible idea, which they didn't think it was. One day in class, he ended up having an outburst at the teacher, and got sent to the principal's office. After that, he was seen as the weird kid, that no one wanted to be friends with.

Then came middle school, and things got even worse and T.J just sort of got lost in the shuffle. He just sort of stopped caring about making friends, or even trying to keep in touch with his old friends. Even letting his grades slip. By high school, he fell in with the wrong crowd, even took up smoking. After getting in trouble one too many times, he got expelled, and his parents had been forced to relocate, and take a job that didn't pay as much. But they did so, to keep him out of trouble, and had made things very clear to him; stay out of trouble completely or be sent to military school.

When he got to school, he had managed to catch up to Gordo. He and Gordo had gotten along fairly well, since T.J moved back into town. Gordo wasn't exactly Mr. Popular, but he wasn't unpopular either. He was well liked and had a few friends, but that was it.

Gordo asked T.J how the weekend had passed. "it was okay." T.J Answered

"So, did you see Spinelli."

"Yearh I saw her, but she doesn't remember me, and she's like a completely different person."

"Yearh from what I overheard; she doesn't remember what actually happened back in elementary school. At least not what happened up until she joined the Ashleys."

"Wow, so I guess, I just have to befriend her all over again, and then remind her of who she really is."

"Good luck with that. From what I gather; The other Ashleys rarely leave her side, least of all Ashley A."

"I'll figure something out. In the meantime, I just have to get her alone."

"Oh, hey by the way, are you going to apply for a job at the stables?"

"In a month I can, but I made a deal with my parents that I can apply for a job in a month, as long as I get my grades up and stay out of trouble."

"Okay, hey did you know that this Saturday, our school has a basketball game, they're playing against the school that Vince apparently goes to. You know if you go to the game, then you might be able to catch up with Vince."

"Oh really, well thanks, guess I will find a way to catch up to Vince, and see what he has been up to, oh well I have a meeting with the guidance counselor. I guess I'll see you around."

And with that T.J left to go find the guidance counselor. He wasn't exactly thrilled that he had to go talk to a complete stranger about his issues; which he himself didn't think he had but knew that it was a better option than being sent off to military school.

When he walked towards the guidance counselor's office, he didn't know where he was looking and so he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, didn't know where I was going." He said as he looked up and saw Lawson of all people.

"Gee Detweiler look where you are going next time."

"Oh, it's you."

"Yearh it's me. Jeez Detweiler, what crawled up your butt."

"Nothing, look I have to get to class." T.J didn't really want to deal with Lawson at the moment.

"No wait, I don't recall you apologizing for bumping into me."

"Uhm I just apologized."

"Yearh see, I don't approve of that apology, so apologize once again."

"You know what forget it, I apologized once, so take it." And with that T.J left.

Truth was that Lawson hadn't changed much since elementary school. He was still a huge jerk with a big ego. Only difference was that, now he was on the basketball team, and believed the whole world revolved around him.

He decided to keep his eye out on Detweiler, who clearly had an attitude problem. He still hadn't forgotten their old rivalry, and he was going to find dirt on him, and then use it against him. Either for blackmail, or to get him into trouble.

**Next chapter: T.J is reunited with Vince, who may or may not know what happened to the rest of the old gang.**

**So, that's it for chapter 6, hope you liked it.**

**As always please R/R and let me know what you think. **

**As Always, I do not own Recess or it's characters. Also if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment them.**


	7. Chapter 7: Basketball and an old friend

**Thank you for the review. Yearh we'll see a reappearance of Vince, and find out what he has been up to, and if he has remained in touch with the others. Also yes, the Ashleys might have found an ally in Lawson; that is, if they run into him at some point. Now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Basketball and old friend**

It was now Saturday and today was the basketball game against Vince's school. T.J had convinced his parents to let him get out of the house and go to the game, since he told them that it was a school function. He had managed to stay out of trouble, so far. He had just had to come home before dinner, which he promised he would.

He went to the school gym, and found a seat in the back, where he was out of sight. Sure he might be on friendly terms with Gordy now, but he was still a loner, at least unless he could get in touch with all of his old friends. He hadn't been able to spot Vince or the other team yet. He had however spotted the cheerleaders; both from his school, and the squad from the other school.

After a while, he spotted the other team, and he was able to spot Vince; Vince had changed a lot physically, he was still tall, but had more muscle, and he was talking to a cheerleader, who T.J guessed was Vince's girlfriend, since they were standing rather close to one another, lightly touching and smiling. Eventually the game started, and Vince was good a basketball, to no surprise. In fact, he was clearly the star player to the other team.

When the game ended, and Vince's team had won, everyone started walking out, and T.J knew that this was his moment to see Vince. So, he walked out of the gym, found the bus for the other school, and waited by the school door.

He could eventually see the team walk out, and once he spotted Vince, he yelled "Vince."

"Huh" Vince turned around."

"It's me T.J, remember" T.J said as he walked up to Vince.

Vince had obviously seen him, as he told his teammates to just wait for him in the bus, and as they did, he turned around and said. "T.J." which he said in a shocked way, as he definitely had not expected to see his former best friend.

"Hi Vince."

"Oh my god T.J, what are you doing here?"

"I go here, to this school."

"Yearh, but this is the first time we see each other in year. I never saw you at any of the other games."

"Oh, well that's because I just transferred here."

"Wait, what."

"Yearh, I was forcibly transferred back in elementary school."

"Wow, you too. I guess we were all transferred. Huh, what a coincidence."

"Yearh, a little too big of a coincidence. So, uh have you heard or seen anything from the others."

"No, I mean we all kind of went our separate ways. Besides I've been busy, you know with school, sports, oh, and of course my girlfriend, I'm dating a cheerleader, my life is awesome right now. So, getting transferred wasn't horrible for me. So, have you heard or seen any of the others, since you apparently transferred back here."

"I seen Spinelli, or Ashley S as she goes by now."

"Wow, you actually saw her."

"Yearh, but she's full on Ashley now."

"Well I mean, people change, and friends grow apart. So, what made you transfer back."

"I sort of got expelled from my old school, and my parents decided to transfer me back here, but they made it clear, that if I got into trouble again, then I would be sent off to military school."

"wow that's rough, but we should catch up someday, I should get going."

"Yearh sure, Oh, by the way, I live in the same house, as I did before I was transferred, and have the same phone number."

"Oh cool, so I guess I should give you my phone number. Oh shoot, I don't have any paper to write on."

"Oh, I have some paper in my pocket, but I don't have anything to write with."

"That's okay, I can go borrow a pencil from my coach." And then Vince went and got a pencil from his coach, then came back, and wrote a phone number and an address down on the paper.

"So I guess I'll see you around." Vince said, before he went into the bus, and the bus drove away.

The entire conversation had been awkward and didn't feel like a conversation between two people who had once been best friends, but more like a conversation between two former friends, who weren't particularly close. It didn't seem like Vince was very interested in talking to T.J or about the rest of the gang. Vince apparently hadn't heard or seen from any of the rest of the gang. T.J couldn't help but think of how different Vince seemed, and how indifferent he seemed to be towards the whole Spinelli being an Ashley deal.

And it was true; Vince had changed a lot since elementary school, not just physically, but also personality-vise. He still continued to play sports, but somehow mostly ended up hanging out with other kids, who had the same interests as him. Once he reached middle school, joined the basketball team, and became popular. By the time he reached high school, he had let his popularity get to his head, and had gained a girlfriend, who happened to be a cheerleader, so he didn't spend a lot of time, thinking about his old friends.

T.J then decided to walk home, after the game, just like he promised his parents, deciding that it was best to just go home, and make sure he didn't get into trouble with his parents.

Once he got home, his parents were in the living room. Once they saw him, his mom said, "T.J honey, good that your home, you should go upstairs and do your homework, and once your done with that, then you should help me make dinner. That way, you can do your chores tomorrow." And so, T.J went upstairs to do his homework, knowing not to argue with his parents. He did however think about giving Vince a call sometime.

Of course, what T.J hadn't realized was that Lawson had overheard the conversation between the two-former friend. So, Lawson knew that T.J and the rest of the gang had grown apart, and also what the consequences would be, if T.J got into trouble again. Lawson then thought to himself. 'hm military school'. So, he now had vital information, he could use against Detweiler. It had suited him just fine, when Spinelli was forced to join the Ashleys, even better when the rest of that group had been transferred, but mostly Detweiler and Lasalle. And Detweiler being back was something, he wasn't thrilled about. But he also knew that the Ashleys still lived in town, and they were likely not happy about Detweiler being back in town either. So, he just needed to tell them what he knew, if he ever saw them again. Or he would have to come up with a plan to get Detweiler into serious trouble again, and then Detweiler would be shipped off to military school.

**Next chapter: Lawson runs into the Ashleys, while T.J tries to get in touch with Vince.**

**So, that's it for chapter 7, hope you enjoyed it. Now remember if you have any suggestions, feel free to come with them.**

**As always, I do not own Recess or its characters.**

**And as always please R/R.**


	8. Chapter 8: Seeking help

**So, thank you for the reviews. Yearh Vince has definitely moved on with his life, as has most of the others, but he isn't arrogant, perhaps he will be able to help T.J. As for Spinelli, yearh, T.J does need to get her away from the other Ashleys, which will be tricky, just like getting her to remember who she is, and the other Ashleys likely won't leave her side, so T.J will have his work cut out for him. **

**Chapter 8: Seeking help **

The weekend had passed, and it was now Monday, and T.J was catching up to Gordy, who asked him how things had gone with Vince.

"Uhm it could have gone better."

"Oh, so what was he like."

"He seemed fine, except it seemed like he had moved on, and wasn't really interested in catching up to an old friend, but at least he didn't seem arrogant. I just don't know if he actually wants to stay in touch or be able to help with Spinelli, or even if he has an interest in helping with Spinelli."

"Okay but let me just ask you one question."

"What is it."

"well, what if you can't turn Spinelli back into her old self, what if she continues to be an Ashley, what if she's actually happy like this."

"I have to be able to turn her back into her old self, she can't possibly be happy like this, she didn't join the Ashleys by choice, she was forced into it, and she was clearly tricked into becoming whatever it is that she is now. I just have to figure out how to get her away from the Ashleys, and I have to figure out how I can turn Spinelli back into her old self, or at least someone who's not an Ashley-clone, and I have to do all of it without getting into any sort of trouble"

"Alright, so perhaps you should ask someone, what you can do."

"Okay but who."

"Well you could try our science teacher, or the school counselor, or you could try and find Gretchen. Either way, you have you have your work cut out for you."

"Okay, so how do I even find Gretchen."

"well you could try searching for her on the internet, and in the meantime try our science teacher, or school counselor."

"Okay I guess I will try and search for Gretchen when I get home, and I will talk to our science teacher in our free period, and our school counselor in my next appointment, which is now, so I guess I will see you later."

"Okay bye."

And with that, T.J left to go find the school counselor, Ms. James

Ms. James was a young woman in her mid-20's, she had graduated from college a few years ago. She wasn't bad to talk to; she was nice enough. He knocked on the door to her office, and she gave him a smile, and told him to come in, to their weekly talk.

After their talk, she asked him if there was anything else, he needed to talk about, which he said there was.

"So what is it, this other thing you want to talk about."

"Okay well let's say that hypothetical, that someone I knew years ago. Someone that I had sort of lost contact with, was a completely different person, once I saw them again."

"Well how long has it been since you last saw them."

"Around 5 years."

"Well a lot can happen in 5 years. People change, sometimes it can seem like a completely different person, if you haven't seen them in that long. But hypothetical do they seem happy to you."

"Hypothetical they didn't seem unhappy."

"well if they don't seem unhappy, why change that."

"because hypothetical they don't remember me it all."

"Well if they don't remember you, then that can be the cause of many things."

"Like what."  
"Like perhaps they have amnesia, or they live in denial. It can honestly be a lot of things, but it's hard to say."

"Okay so how do I get them to remember me."

"That is something a doctor would know, but from what I hear, you would have to remind them of who you are."

"Okay thanks."

"You're welcome. So, I will se you again next week, same time."

"Yearh sure."

And with that, T.J left her office, to go find the school's science teacher, hoping that he could help him get some answer.

He found him in an empty classroom, and then asked him the same questions.

"I would say that you should remind them of who you are and who they are, but in a subtle way, but that's all I know, only a doctor would know all of the information you'd need, and this is just hypothetical."

"Yearh of course, I just wanted to know, as part of my social studies."

"Well okay. So, was this all the information you needed."

"Uh yearh, thanks." And soon enough T.J left the classroom. He knew he would need to find Gretchen; she was smart, and would know what to do, and hopefully he could reconnect with her.

He then left the classroom, and started walking towards his next class, but didn't know where he was looking, so he bumped into Lawson, who started talking.

"Well what do we have here, it's Detweiler."

"What is it Lawson, I have to get to class."

"Did you know that after the game Saturday, I found out some rather interesting information."

"Oh yearh, and why are you telling me all of this."

"Because I overheard your conversation with Lasalle. I heard that if you get into anymore trouble, then you'll be shipped off to military school."

"Yearh so."

"Well I mean it would be a shame if you got into any sort of trouble."

"Where are you going with this Lawson."

"I think you know, but in case you don't, I'll make it obvious. I can keep my mouth shut, or I can find a way to get you into trouble and then it will be goodbye regular school, and hello military school. Which means that you would get shipped off, before you have the chance to turn Ashley S into the person she was before."

"You can't get me into trouble, how would you even know how to do so."

I'd have my ways, but I'll keep my mouth shut, for a price of course."

"Fine, what is your price for not getting me into trouble." T.J was sure that Lawson was bluffing, but he wasn't about to take that risk. Not before he had the chance to really reconnect with Spinelli.

"Well for starters, you don't tell anyone about this conversation, and second, you pay for my lunch; for as long as I want you to, and basically you'll be my slave. Now give me your cell phone number, so that I can call or text you when I have more stuff, I need you to do for me." Lawson was pleased with himself, he now had Detweiler as his slave, something he was going to enjoy for a very long time.

Soon enough, the rest of the day passed by, and T.J got home. He told his parents that he was home, and that he would go upstairs to do his homework. His parents were keeping a close eye on him, and they probably would until he finished high school.

Once dinner had ended, he went to find their computer. He then searched for Gretchen Grundler online. While he didn't find her address, he did however find the school she went to. Gretchen had apparently accomplished a lot since elementary school, that she had won prices, for science fairs. He found out that she went to a school for gifted students, in a town nearby. So now he had the address of her new school, now he could go find. He just had to find out how to do so, while he still had school.

**Next chapter: either T.J does find Gretchen and reunites with her, or he finds a way to reunite with her, and Lawson definitely reunites with the Ashleys and informs them of T. J's problem.**

**So, that was it for chapter 8, hope you liked it. Please R/R and let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions as to what more stuff Lawson could get T.J to do, and how T.J could eventually find Gretchen.**

**As always, I do not own recess or it's character, only my oc's.**


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion pt 2

**So, thank you for the reviews. I'm not even sure, if those theories are true, but since it's a cartoon, I will roll with it. As for his friends, Vince has turned it around, and we will see how Gretchen has adapted to the change. As for T.J, maybe he has held himself back, because he has decided that he wants things to remain the same, but maybe he will realize that things can't go back to how they used to be. As for his problems with Lawson, well Lawson sure won't go easy on him, and T.J has to be careful, but who knows, maybe it will get him sent to military school. Also, I know that I haven't written in a while, but I've been busy, and I had writers block, but I will continue with my story. I will continue with all my current stories. So, now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Reunion pt. 2**

Today was Friday, and T.J was planning on going to see Gretchen today. He had figured out a way to do so. All he had to, was make sure that the last hours of school was canceled. His plan was to fake being sick, during the middle of the day, and then be sent to the school nurse, only for the school nurse to send him home. He had to make sure that his parents didn't find out, so the plan was for Gordy to help him get home and tell the school nurse that his parents weren't home. If he could pull that off, then he could go see Gretchen, and hopefully get through to her, or just get her to help him out. It was a pretty simple plan, and he had to make sure that his parents didn't find out, or he'd be screwed.

The day started out normal, and by the time lunch had ended, class had started up again. He was hungry, but he had to pay for Lawson's lunch, so he would have to wait until he got home, to eat. Anyway, he had gotten a really hot chili from Gordy, for him to eat. That way, it would look like he was getting sick, and would be sent home. Luckily, he had that same class with Gordy.

The plan had been set into motion and had worked out. T.J had been sent to the school nurse, and then he had told her that his parents weren't home, so he was dismissed, and was allowed to go home.

Once he was allowed to go home, he went to go grab his bike, and decided to ride to Gretchen's school. The ride was long, but after a while, he was there. The school was big. Much bigger than his own school. He saw some students walking outside wearing uniforms, so went up to them and asked them. "Hey, do you guys know where I can find Gretchen Grundler."

"Uhm yearh, come with me." One of them, a girl, said.

T.J then followed her, as he got a good look around the school. The girl then started talking. "So, I'm Jamie, and who are you."

"T.J."

"Well then T.J, how do you know Gretchen, and don't you have school."

"Gretchen and I went to elementary school together, and we were best friends, before I moved away."

"Really, because she never mentioned you to anyone here, and don't you have school yourself."

"School ended early today, and so wait, Gretchen never mentioned me, not even once."

"No, not really. Oh wait, we're here. Just wait here, while I'll go get Gretchen." With that, she left T.J, to find Gretchen for me."

He was waiting outside a big room, probably a classroom. After a while she came back, with a female, who he guessed was Gretchen. Jamie then left them alone. Gretchen looked a little bit different from the last time, he had seen her. She was still tall, but a bit curvier now. She had smaller glasses on. She was wearing braces and had her hair in a braid.

Gretchen was the first to speak up. "Hello T.J, how are you and how have you been."

"Uhm could be better. So do you really go to school here."

"Yes, my parents had me transferred to a different school back in elementary school."

"But wouldn't you rather go to a regular high school, like the one back in our old town."

"Actually T.J i'm good here, I fit in here, with other smart kids. But T.J we lost contact years ago, why are you suddenly here, at my school, years after we lost contact."

"Because I moved away back in elementary school, right after the rest of you. My parents got a job offer in a different town, so we moved away. But we moved back here, not long ago. So, have you heard anything from any of the others."

"I talked to Mikey and Gus a few years ago. Mikey was apparently on his way to an arts school in New York, while Gus was apparently being sent to a military boarding school in Germany, since his dad got stationed again, but that's about it."

"Oh, Okay. Well, I talked to Vince a while ago, he had moved to a different town, and was busy with sports."

"So, have you had any contact to Spinelli."

"Actually, that's part of why I'm here. When I got back in town, I tried to get back in touch with her, but she is an Ashley now. She's an Ashley by choice, and she doesn't remember me or the rest of you."

"Well I would like to stay in touch, but I am just so busy. As for Spinelli, if she's happy, let her be. But if you need to know how to get her to remember, then it could be because she has amnesia, which can sometimes bring the memory back and sometimes it doesn't. But it could be that she has simply repressed her memory, and if that's the case, then there are ways that she can remember. You would need to either remind her, in a subtle ways, of who she used to be, or give her stuff, that used to be familiar to her. Or she can remember, if she hits her head, but none of it, is guaranteed. It can be, that she might stay the way that she is, and you might have to accept that. Accept that the rest of us, have changed and grown. Now I will have to get back to my studies."

Well, apparently this meant that Gretchen had moved on with her own life, and so had everybody else, which left T.J all alone, unless he could get Spinelli to remember, and remind her of who she used to be. He would at first try to remind her and try to get her alone. In the meantime, he decided to head home, and hope that his parents didn't figure anything out. They did after all have to work late on Fridays.

Meanwhile, Friday had passed, and it was now Saturday. Lawson had decided to spend his Saturday hanging out at the mall. While he was busy at the food court, he actually noticed, that the Ashleys were at the mall, so he decided to walk up to them.

"Hello ladies."

"Lawson" Ashley A spoke up, her being the leader.

"So I have news that might interest you."

"Well whatever it is, we're, like, not interested. Now let us, like, go back to our lives."

"What if I said that it's about T.J Detweiler."

"I'll, like, say that we have no interest in someone that we, like, went to school with, long time ago. Besides we're, like, so busy."

So they left him, to go shopping. Lawson was still within reach, when they reached a store. While they were there, Ashley A started speaking. "Oh shoot, I, like, have to go to the bathroom. It will, like, be really quick, so you four, like, don't need to go with me. So, like, just stay here and see if there is, like, something that you'd want to buy." With that, she left the store, sending a text to Ashley B, that she had to talk to Lawson, but the rest of them, should keep Ashley S occupied and focused on something else. If Ashley s was occupied and focused on other stuff, then she would forget that Lawson had come up to them.

She walked over to the food court, where she found him. She walked up to him and started talking. "Okay shoot, like, what information do you, like, have regarding T.J Detweiler."

"Oh, so now you want to talk to me, you were quick to dismiss me before."

"Yearh well, that was, like, before, when Ashley S was with us. We, like, can't have her figure anything out. She's, like, one of us, and we have, like, worked way too hard, to turn her into one of us."

"Okay well in that case, I have information that might interest you, for a prize of course, or I can go find Ashley S and tell her all about who she used to be."

"Okay fine, like, whatever. I'll, like, pay you. But first: Information."

"Okay well, Detweiler moved back into town a while ago, and he goes to my school now. But I also know that, he's been trying to get back in touch with his old friends. But here is where it gets really interesting: I overheard him talking to Lasalle. I heard him say that if he got into more trouble, then he would get sent to military school."

"Oh really." Now this was information that Ashley A could use. She could use it, just in case, Detweiler was becoming a problem.

"Oh yearh. I mean so far, I use it as leverage against him, to keep him as my slave. But if you want, I could get him into trouble, but it would cost you. Now pay up"

"Okay fine, like, whatever. Let me get your phone number, and if Detweiler becomes, like, too big a problem for us, then I'll, like, pay you to get rid of him. But for now, torture him, just until he cracks."

With that, Ashley A payed Lawson, and got his phone number. She would text him, if it came to it. She then left him, to go find the other Ashleys. She would eventually fill Ashley B, T and Q in on what Lawson had told her, but not as long as Ashley s was with them. The three of them, would have to come over, once they were done at the mall. They still had some time, before the party tonight. But at least now, they had leverage to use against Detweiler.

**Next Chapter: T.J begins his job at the stables, while Lawson continues to torture T.J.**

**So, that's it for Ch. 9, hope you all enjoyed it. Please R/R and let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions, let me know. Including how Lawson could torture T.J.**

**As always, I do not own Recess, or its characters.**


	10. Chapter 10: New job

**So, thank you for the review. Yearh Gus and Mikey are both out of reach, while Gretchen has no interest in reconnecting, and Vince has more or less moved on. The Ashleys are on the alert, while Lawson will continue to make T.J suffer. T.J is going to have a hard time, if he doesn't want to get sent off to military school. So, now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 10: New job**

A month had passed since T.J had moved back to town, which meant that he was finally allowed to get a job. Surprisingly so, he had managed to stay out of trouble, but Lawson was still lurking around, and it seemed like his parents were only waiting for him to mess up once more. But today, he was going to the stables, and trying to see, if he could perhaps get a job there. If he could get a job there, then he might be able to, get close to Spinelli, and then hopefully get through to her. It was a long shot, and he was on thin ice with his parents, but he had to at least try. He could not let Spinelli remain an Ashley clone, for the rest of her life. But today was Saturday, so he could go to the stable first and then come home, to help around the house.

He was going to meet up with Gordy, who had gotten him an interview. Him getting a job there, was important if he ever hoped to reconnect with Spinelli and remind her of who she used to be. After all, they weren't in elementary school any longer, so she could just leave. How hard could it be for her to just leave the Ashleys.

Once he had met up with Gordy, they would find their way to the stables, that weren't that far away.

After a while, they finally got there. They ended up looking for a man in his 50s. Gordy told him, that T.J was looking for a job. The man told T.J to come with him, then they could talk in his office, while Gordy went to work.

They went into his office, and the man started to talk. "So, I guess, we haven't really been introduced. I'm Michael, and my wife and I, own all of this. Now who are you."

"My name is T.J."

"Well then T.J, I hear that you would like a job here."

"Uhm yearh, I kind of do."

"So, why do you want to work here."

"Well, my friend Gordy works here, and I think that it would be a good experience to learn something about horses." T.J couldn't exactly admit that the real reason why he wanted to work there, was because he wanted to get close to Spinelli, or rather Ashley S, as she went by these days. He had to come up with an excuse, and Gordy was somewhat of a friend, so only half of an excuse.

"Well then in that case, you can start Monday after school. But since you don't have much of an experience with horses, then you can start by cleaning out at the stables. But how about I give you a tour, and then show you, where you will be working. So come with me."

T.J. then followed Michael, as he got a tour of the whole thing. First off was the changing rooms, but that was being taken care off by others. Then there was the inside riding hall, then the outside riding hall. The inside hall was mostly used, when it was raining or during the winter. Then came the stables, where the horses were kept.

During the tour, Michael kept talking about other stuff. But then they came outside, and T.J saw another man, that apparently worked there. Michael told T.J. to follow him, as they walked over to the other man.

The man looked to be in his mid-30s. They walked over, as Michael started talking. "T.J. this is Peter, this is who you will be reporting to." He said to T.J, as he looked over to Peter, as he said. "Peter, this is T.J and he will be working here, starting Monday after school."

"Well then T.J, it's nice to meet you. I guess we will be looking forward to Monday. When you start, you find me, and I'll find something for you to do." Peter said.

"So, I guess the tour is over, and I will see you Monday T.J." Michael said, as T.J then left.

He then went home, to help out his parents with dinner.

During dinner his parents asked him, how his job interview went.

"It went fine, and I start Monday."

"So, did you run into Spinelli there." His dad asked.

"Uhm no, not yet anyway. But she rides there, because apparently her parents make more money now."

"Okay, but just remember that if somethings with this job, that ends in you getting fired or in any sort of trouble, then it's military school." His mom said.

"But why." T.J. asked.

"Because, we all talked about this before. We gave up a good opportunity, so that you could come back to our old town, and that hopefully would be enough to keep you out of trouble. But you know how we feel. You are on your last leg, and you've been in enough trouble already, so one more strike and its military school."

"Okay I get it, I'm not supposed to get into trouble with this job, but I'm sure that I can stay out of trouble. I thought that during this last month, you guys would have learned to trust me some more."

"You managed to stay out of trouble for one month, but we don't know if you'll ever pull another stunt. Besides you managed to test our patience too many times before. Don't forget, that we came here, because you got yourself expelled from your last school." His mom was stern with him, and his dad was on his mom's side. They absolutely loved their son, but he had gone down a bad road, and if coming back to third street wasn't going to help him, then military school would surely be effective. They were disappointed, when he just continued to get into trouble and they had been lenient before, but now they had to be strict. They passed up a good opportunity, because their son couldn't stay out of trouble. Their jobs in third street, didn't pay nearly enough money as their old jobs did, before they transferred back to Third Street. But they had asked their bosses, to keep their jobs waiting, just in case their son got into trouble again, or if nothing else, then till he turned 18 and would be out of high school.

T.J was annoyed that his parents kept bringing up him getting expelled, but he also knew that he had disappointed his parents before. It just felt like, they were waiting for him to fail, so that they didn't need any more excuses to send him off to military school, just so that they could transfer back. If he could remind Spinelli of who she used to be, then he was sure to stay out of trouble, because he really didn't want to get sent off to military school, nor did he want to move away from third street.

Now that he had the job, he would be closer to Spinelli and then he could easily remind her of who she used to be and get her away from the Ashleys. After all, how hard could it be. It wasn't like they could control her. She just needed to get away from them, long enough to be reminded of the girl she used to be. If she could revert back to her old self, then they would at least have each other, and then she could transfer school. Of course, there was still the issue of Lawson, and how he would find new ways to torment T.J.

**Next chapter: Lawson continues to torment T.J, as he begins his new job.**

**So, that's it for Ch. 1o, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Please R/R and let me know what you think.**

**As for my ideas for those other stories, I might begin to write them. But it probably won't happen until I am done with at least one of my current stories.**

**As always, I do not own recess or its characters, only my oc's.**


	11. Chapter 11: Tormentors

**So, last chapter focused on T.J getting a new job. He's gotten a job at the stables, where Spinelli and the other Ashleys come and ride. Sooner or later, they'll figure out that he works there. Question is just; how they will react. In this chapter, Lawson will make an appearance. So now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 11: Tormentors**

Today was Monday, and T.J was finally starting his job at the stables. He just had to find a way to remind Spinelli off who she was before being forced to join the Ashleys. The hard part would be, getting her away from the Ashleys, and having to call her Ashley. There was just something that felt wrong about calling her Ashley, even if it was her first name, but he associated it with those other four girls who had the same first name. Spinelli was the last of his old friends left, and if she couldn't be reverted back to who she used to be, then he was in trouble. He would have no real friends. Of course there was still the issue of Lawson, who seemed to make it his life mission to make T. J's life as miserable as possible, and there was nothing that T.J could do about it. Amongst some of the things that Lawson had made T.J do, included washing Lawson's dirty basketball uniform, including both socks and underwear. He would sometimes make T.J go get him some fresh water, when his water bottle was empty. Heck there even were the times, when he would make T.J blow on his food, or even kiss the floor when no teacher was looking. There was even the time, when Lawson would make T.J apologize to him, simply for touching him. But T.J wasn't a quitter, and he wanted to make sure that Spinelli remembered who she was before joining the Ashleys.

He made his way to school and most of the day passed by, until Lawson texted him, to meet up at lunch.

He did eventually find Lawson, who said." Took you long enough, now hand me your money. Oh, and don't bother eating today, I have something else planned for you today, but I think that I'm going to have you carry my lunch tray." Lawson said as he got in line to wait for the food, with T.J standing next to him.

Eventually Lawson got his lunch, as T.J carried the tray over to wherever Lawson was planning to sit. He was about to walk away, as Lawson started talking. "Oh where do you think you're going." Lawson had told all of his friends, who were jerks like him, about making T.J his slave.

"To find a place to sit, somewhere else."

"I don't think so Detweiler. You know I think I need someone to scratch my back."

"You're not actually asking me to scratch your back."

"Nah your right. I'll save that for another day, but I could use a good foot rub right now."

"No way, I'm not rubbing your feet."

"I think you will, or have you forgotten about our little deal. You do as I say, or it's hello military school." Lawson said as he took off his shoes.

With that T.J would then begin to rub Lawson's feet, despite how gross it was. He was hoping that Lawson would eventually grow tired of tormenting him, but there was a fat chance of that happening. But at least with the new job, T.J would be able to afford his own food, instead of relying on Gordy to hand him a sandwich.

Eventually the rest of school passed by, and he was finally starting his new job at the stables.

As he got there, he found Peter, who decided to put him to work. Peter decided to have him clean out, where the horses were kept. He was given a shovel and a bucket. He had to clean out the horse poop. It was gross, but it was his first day, so maybe eventually he would be given something else to do. He would much rather work at Kelso's but working at the stables was the only thing that would give him a shot at reminding Spinelli of her old self.

After a while, T.J could hear a couple of cars outside. That would mean that the riders were here, including Spinelli. He knew that they were all going to the change rooms, to change into their riding outfits.

After a couple of minutes, T.J could hear footsteps in the horse stable. It was other people who worked at the stables. They came to get the horses ready for the riders, and then walked out with the horses.

T.J then decided to go use the bathroom. When he got out, he accidentally bumped into someone. That someone being Ashley A.

"Ugh, like, look where you're going." Ashley A said, before she realized that it was T.J Detweiler of all people. She then looked at him and said. "Like, what are you doing here."

"I work here now."

"Ugh, I, like, told you to stay away from Ashley S. This is not staying away."

"Okay first of all, I got a job here. Second of all, I haven't gotten near her, but You don't control her, If I want to talk to Spinelli, I'll talk to Spinelli. Now what did you do to her, to make her forget all about me and who she used to be."

"See now, that's where you're, like, wrong. I do control her. She, like, chose to be an Ashley, and the rest of us, like, simply helped her come to terms with who she was, like, always meant to be. Now if you, like, know what's good for you, you'll, like, stay away from her. Oh, and it's Ashley S to you, not Spinelli. She, like haven't been Spinelli since the fourth grade"

"I will talk to her, if I want to talk to her. I'm not scared of you. I will call her Spinelli, because that's who she is, or at least until you forced her into becoming your clone, and then did something to make her behave like your clone."

"Well then, let me, like, just make it clear to you. If You so much as talk to her, or come close to her, or do something to ruin the hard work, that me and the other Ashleys have, like, done, then I will, like, make things very hard on you. Oh, and I, like, heard from a little birdy that if you, like, get into trouble, then You will, like, be send off to military school."

"Where'd you hear that from. Oh never mind, you can't do anything to me." T.J said as he walked back to his job. He would talk to Spinelli, if he wanted to talk to her. The Ashleys didn't scare him. He just had to get Spinelli alone.

"Well we'll see about that." Ashley A said without T.J hearing it. Now was the time for her to call Lawson, and put a plan into motion, but she had to talk to the other 3 Ashleys about it first, without Ashley S finding out. Detweiler was a threat, and she was not going to let him ruin all of their hard work. He needed to be eliminated. With Detweiler out of the picture, everything would be perfect again. They were all supposed to study together after the riding class, but Ashley S had to be convinced that she was tired, so that Ashley A could talk to Ashley B, T and Q, where she would talk to them, and inform them of her plan.

Soon enough the riding class had ended, Ashley A started talking. "Oh wow Ashley S, you, like, look tired."

"Oh, I, like, don't feel tired."

"Are you sure."

"Oh well, maybe i'm, like, a little tired. I guess I'll, like, just go home, even though we were all, like, supposed to study together."

"That's, like, okay. We completely understand, don't we." Ashely A said, as she looked at the other 3 Ashleys, who all nodded."

"Oh yearh."

"Absolutely."

"Totally."

With that, Spinelli got into the car that was waiting for her.

After she had been driven away, Ashley B started talking. "Okay, like, what was that for. I, like, thought that we were all, like, supposed to study together."

"change of plans. Let's, like, go home to my house, where we can, like, be alone. I will, like, tell you three all about it once we're all alone."

Once they got to Ashley A's house, they all went up to the blonde's room. Ashley A had ordered tea.

When they were drinking tea, Ashley A finally filled them in on what she had experienced.

"So, like, I was on my way to the bathroom, and there he was. T.J Detweiler." She said, causing the others to gasp.

"Oh no."

"Ewe"

"Ugh. Like, what was he doing there." The other three said

"Apparently he, like, works there." The blonde confirmed

"There. At our riding stables."

"Oh yes, and I, like, tried to threaten him, but to no avail. He'll decide to talk to Ashley S."

"Like, gross"

"Oh no."

"But that's, like all of our hard work, that he can, like destroy."

The other three were shocked.

"Oh don't worry. I, like have a plan. I'll, like, call Lawson. With the right amount of money, he'll, like, get Detweiler into trouble. Once Detweiler gets into trouble, then it's goodbye Third Street, and hello military school. I'll, like, meet up with Lawson tonight, and inform him of our plan, and he'll, like, make sure that Detweiler gets into trouble. Oh, and if Ashley S should, like, ever be reminded of the hooligan she, like, used to be, before we rescued her, well then, we can, like, always make a new tape, that'll, like, 'remind' her of what's really important to her. Being an Ashley. Now I'll, like, call Lawson, while the rest of you make a new tape for our dear sister. Of course, a couple of sleeping pills will be a good provider. We, like, can't have her, getting her own ideas."

"Ooh scandalous." They all said in union.

Soon enough, Ashley A made the phone call to Lawson, asking him to come to her house, while the other three Ashleys made the tape. The tape would only be used, just in case Ashley S was being reminded of her old life. She was an Ashley, and nothing and no one was going to destroy all of their hard work.

**Next chapter: Ashley A talks to Lawson, while Spinelli might get a reminder of who she used to be.**

**So, that's it for Ch. 11, hope you all enjoyed it. Oh, and I am sorry for the late chapter, but I've been busy.**

**Please R/R and let me know what you think.**

**As for how Lawson will get T.J into trouble, well you can all tell me what ideas you have, and I'll see if I like any of them.**

**As always, I do not own recess or its characters, only my oc's.**


	12. Chapter 12: A little reminder

**So thank you for the review. Yes T.J might have slipped up, which will eventually come back to bite him, but he's sure that the Ashleys can't hurt him. Yearh Spinelli/Ashley S will have a lot of internal conflict, which will come up eventually. Okay so I know I haven't written in a while, but I've been busy, but due to the virus, I suddenly have plenty of time to write. Now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 12: A little reminder**

Later on that day after dinner, Lawson came by Ashley A's house. He rang the doorbell and one of the maids opened it, while the blonde told Lawson to come up to her room, which he did.

When they were up in her room, Lawson started speaking. "okay so what was so important that I had to come by so late."

"It's about Detweiler."

"What about him."

"I, like, need you to take care of him, like we discussed earlier."

"But why now."

"Because he's, like, becoming a problem for me. He'll, like, ruin all of the hard work that I, like, put into turning Ashley S into an Ashley. Plus we talked about it, I'll, like, pay you. You get half the money now, and the other half, when our problem is taken care of, and Detweiler will be on his way to military school."

"Okay fine, so how do you want me to take care of your problem."

"Ugh, like, just something big, so he'll out of this town as soon as possible. I, like, don't care how you do it, just make sure that Detweiler will be the only one getting in trouble."

"Okay, how about this. There is a huge test coming up on Wednesday. I can get one of my guys to throw a stink bomb, then make sure that Detweiler will be there when it's thrown, then I'll pay some geek from 10th grade to say that they saw Detweiler throw it, and then Detweiler will get caught Friday, and then he'll be in enough trouble so that his folks will have to take him out of school. Does that sound good to you."

"Yes, that, like, sounds totally perfect. Just make sure that it's actually Detweiler getting caught and not you."

"Oh no, I won't get caught, since I will have a hall pass, and I'll pay some nerd to say that they saw me go to the bathroom and that they saw Detweiler do it. But I will need to get double of what you're paying me, since I have to pay some nerd to say that stuff for me."

Okay fine, like, that will totally work out perfectly for me. I will, like, pay you 100 dollars now, and then 100 dollars once Detweiler is off to military school. Or rather, you, like, get 200 dollars now, 100 for you and then 100 for the nerd that you'll pay off. Oh, and, like, remember, not a word of this to anyone. This will, like, remain our secret. Do we, like, have a deal."

"Yearh sure. Don't know why you want to be rid of Detweiler so much, but money is money for, so I won't complain."

"Because I, like, told you why. Detweiler will ruin all of my hard work in turning Ashley S into a perfect Ashley, and that hooligan to T.J Detweiler will, like, not come here and ruin things for me. Now leave, and give me a call, once he's out of the picture."

And with that, Lawson left, while Ashley A smirked to herself. Just a few more days, until her problem was being taken care off, and then things would be perfect again. By Friday, T.J Detweiler would be out of her hair and Ashley S would not need a reminder of her true Ashley nature. She just had to keep the brunette away from Detweiler during the next week. She send a text to Ashley B, T and Q and informed them of the plan. Soon enough it was getting late, and she put herself to sleep, feeling satisfied with her plan.

The next day after school.

The next day went by as usual, and before they knew it, it was time for training. None of the Ashleys had seen T.J, so Ashley A was hoping that he would just stay away. Well it didn't really matter, because they had a backup plan, just in case Detweiler would make Ashley S believe that she was hooligan instead of a perfect Ashley, like she had always been. But what they didn't know, was that T.J was working today, he was just in the stables with the horses.

After training, the Ashleys were all going home, and Spinelli was the last to be picked up, so she took her horse into the stables, were T.J was working. She had her helm on but was standing really close to the horses. T.J then started talking. "Aren't you going home with your friends."

"Ugh, like, first off, why are you talking to me. Second, like, not today. But totally tomorrow after school."

"I was just asking you a question, and you probably shouldn't stand so close to the horses."

"Uhm, like, why not."

Before T.J had the chance to answer, one of the horse started to walk backwards, which forced Spinelli to walk backwards and before she knew it, she slipped and fell. Luckily, she had her helmet on.

"Hey are you okay." T.J asked.

"Uhm yearh, I think so. I should, like, get going. It's, like, getting late, and my ride will be here any minute." Spinelli said, but as she got up and walked out, something inside of her seemed to snap. She decided to shake her head at the thoughts coming into her mind, because she had just slipped and was tired. Her ride was here, so she would go home, take a shower, maybe even a nap, and then things would go back to the way they were.

Back at the Spinelli house.

Spinelli had gotten home, taken a bath, while keeping her hair and makeup intact. She then decided to take a short nap after dinner. During dinner, she was quiet, but chalked it up to her being tired.

When she was taking her nap, it was like her memories were coming back. She then woke up, and could suddenly remember everything, including who she used to be, and how the Ashleys had basically forced her into becoming one of them. She just wasn't sure on why she gave in. She got up and looked around her pink room, and saw a lot of feminine stuff, including stuffed animals, makeup, hair products, clothes and shoes. She then looked into her long mirror and could not recognize the person she was starring at. The person she was starring at, was an Ashley. For so long, her life had been a lie, and she wasn't sure on what her life was like now. It felt like the rest of her life had already been planned out for her. But she knew now that she was no longer in elementary school, so the Ashleys could no longer force her to stay with them, and there was no way she would stay with them out of choice. T.J was back in her life, and he could help her get back in touch with her other old friends. She definitely had to break up with David, and she was sure that it wouldn't matter to her parents if she stayed an Ashley or not, or even if she stayed with David. Or at least she was sure of it. She was also sure that the Ashleys could not force her to stay with them. But first thing first, she had to go see T.J, and it had to be now. She just had to sneak out while her parents wouldn't notice. What she didn't know, was that the Ashleys had their backup plan for now.

**Next chapter: Spinelli goes to see T.J, while Lawson puts his and Ashley A's plan into motion. Spinelli might also confront the Ashleys for how they turned her into one of them.**

**So, that's it for Ch. 11, hope you all enjoyed it. Oh, and I am sorry for the late chapter, but I've been busy.**

**Please R/R and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13: confusion

**So thank you for the review. Yes, it's an unexpected complication for the Ashleys, which they have their backup plan for. They might come clean, or they won't. Either way, they'll make sure that Spinelli stays an Ashley through and through. Besides T.J might be on his way to military school soon, if the Ashleys have anything to say about it. Yes things will get messy real soon, but Spinelli might not have much choice in her own life anymore, not if her parents will have anything to say about it. Now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 13: confusion**

It was Tuesday night, and Spinelli had just started to remember who she was as a kid. She had snuck out of the big house, and into her dad's car. Technically, she didn't have her driver's license yet, but David would often let her drive his car when no one was looking. Plus she knew that her parents would give her a car for her 16th birthday, so she could drive a car without much issue anyway. It's not like her parents paid that much attention to her anyway. They pretty much let her live her life, as long as she kept up appearance. She was already dressed, when she decided to leave, so she had to put on a coat and a pair of wedges, because most of her shoes were either stilettos or wedges. Plus the wedges were the closest thing she could find in her shoe collection.

She wasn't even sure on where T.J lived these days, so she tried to drive to his old house, in hopes that him and his parents had moved back there.

She got out of the car, making sure that no one saw her. She knew that she couldn't walk up to the front door, due to how late it was, so she walked up what used to be his bedroom back in the day. She walked around the house to the window and threw a few pebbles at it.

T.J was doing some extra homework when he heard pebbles being thrown at his window, so he walked over to his window and was shocked to see Spinelli throwing pebbles at his window. She made a gesture, asking him to come down to her. He decided to do what she asked him to do. He quietly walked down the staircase and out the door, without his parents noticing. He then found Spinelli standing there. He had to take an extra look at her, because the girl that he was looking at, looked nothing like the tomboy he used to be friends with back in the day. She was wearing a white dress underneath a red coat, with her hair hanging lose. Her hair was wavy, and she was wearing makeup. The girl he was looking at, was not the Spinelli he knew back in elementary school, she was an Ashley. He then started talking. "Spinelli, is at you."

"Uhm yearh I think so." She answered.

"You just look so different than I remember."

"Well that's because I joined the Ashleys."

"Why are you here."

"Because I'm starting to remember things. I remember being in the fourth grade, one minute, I'm hanging out with you and the rest of our old friends, and then the next, I'm suddenly being forced to join the Ashleys."

"So you remember. That's good. I tried to get in touch with the others, but they all moved on with their lives. Vince goes to a school in another town. Gus is at military school in Germany. Gretchen goes to a school for smart kids, and Mikey apparently goes to an arts school in NY."

"What happened after I joined the Ashleys. One day, you all just disappeared and never even said goodbye or even called after you left."

"The rest of us tried to stay in touch but it just didn't work out. Also, I tried to say goodbye, but your mom said that you weren't home, and then I tried to call you after I moved, but your mom was always on the phone, and said that you weren't home, but she would leave a message. But you never called me back, so I gave up."

"But that's not what my mom said. She said that you left without saying goodbye, and every time I asked her if there was any messages for me, she would always say no."

"Well then your mom must have lied to you. Any idea on why she would lie to you."

"Maybe. She was so thrilled about me being friends with the Ashleys, and Ashley A had convinced my mom that you were a bad influence on me. It's not like she or my dad pays that much attention to me anyway these days, as long as I keep up appearance. So why are you really back."

"So then, they wouldn't notice if you and I were hanging out."

"I guess not, but why are you really back T.J."

"I transferred back a month ago. I had gotten into a little too much trouble at my old school, so my parents moved us back here, in hopes that it would keep me out of trouble. But they have warned me, that if I get into trouble again, then they'll send me off to military school."

"Okay that's hard."

"Yes, but I just need to stay out of trouble for two more years, and then I'll be free. So then I haven't changed all that much since elementary school, how about we hang out this weekend, maybe go see the new comic book for senior fusion."

"I don't know T.J. I haven't been Spinelli in years. I was Ashley S for years, and I don't even know if I still like all the same things, that I did when I was 9 years old. I have changed. I may not want to be an Ashley for the rest of my life, but I also can't go back to simply being Spinelli. I even have a boyfriend now, and our parents are business partners. I need to figure some things out, but you and I can still talk here at nights, when no one is looking. I will confront the Ashleys tomorrow after school, and then you and I can talk. But for now, I will give you my address, my email address and my cell phone number, so that you can call me or write me, as long as my parents or so called my mom figures out that I've gotten in touch with you. But I have to get back home before my parents find out I'm gone. Uhm do you have anything I can write on, maybe a cell phone or a piece of paper." It was true, Spinelli was honestly conflicted over herself now. She hadn't been Spinelli in so long. She had been Ashley S since the 9th grade. She couldn't just go back to being Spinelli, as if nothing had changed. She had changed. She just needed to figure out how much she had changed. Maybe she should just wait a bit before confronting the Ashleys. Yes, she would confront them on Thursday after school, once they were done with riding practice. But she knew that she had to break up with David.

"I have some crumpled up paper, you can write on, but my parents don't want me to get a cell phone. They can't afford it." With that, T.J took up the paper, and Spinelli started writing on it, and then asked him for his email address. She would contact him again, once she had figured everything out.

Next day.

The next day at T. J's school, Lawson was putting his and Ashley A's plan into motion. The seniors were the ones who was taking the test today, so he could easily throw a stink bomb into the test room, and then pulled the fire alarm. He made sure that T.J would be going to the bathroom when the fire alarm was being pulled. Soon enough, he had finally seen T.J go to the bathroom, and that was his key moment. He dropped the stink bomb the moment where no one was watching, forcing the seniors to leave the room. He knew that their principal would want to know who had done it. He would pay a nerd to say that it was Detweiler, thereby getting Detweiler into trouble, and thus putting him into trouble.

**Next chapter: Spinelli confronts the Ashleys for turning her into one of them, and Ashley A and Lawson's plan might succeed.**

**So, that's it for Ch. 13, hope you all enjoyed it. Oh, and I uploaded the latest chapter to 'The grandmother. Please read my other stories and comment on them.**

**Please R/R and let me know what you think. Let me know if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment.**


	14. Chapter 14: Confrontation

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**3rdStreet: I know it is depressing, but I am glad you like it. I have not decided on how the story will end. I have two possible outcomes, but I can promise that it will end well for Spinelli. It has to get worse before it can get better. I am not sure if she will reconnect with the rest of the gang, but she will get out of the Ashleys. I am glad that somebody else likes these 'Spinelli turned into an Ashley' stories.**

**Guest: No worries regarding the late review. We can all be busy from time to time. Speaking of which, my other story 'an experiment gone wrong' has been updated.**

**Now onto the chapter:**

**Chapter 14: confrontation**

That same Wednesday, Spinelli was having breakfast with her parents when she broke the ice and started talking. "So I been thinking, what if I were to break up with David." She knew that her relationship with David was a big part of why her parents were in business with his family. Their families expected them to get married.

"Oh, that wouldn't be good, since we're about to land a major deal with his parents. If you break things off with him, then that could prevent our deal." Her dad said.

Flo then chimed in. "Oh Ashley's kidding, aren't you honey."

"Yearh, I was just kidding. I have no plans on breaking things of with David. Anyway, I have to get to school." So now, she could not break up with David, at least not yet.

All throughout school, she thought about confronting the Ashleys, but she decided to wait until school was over and they were at Ashley A's house to study.

She did not have any classes with the rest of the Ashleys on Wednesdays, so it was just lunch, and she remained quite during lunch, chalking it up to bad sleep. The other Ashleys bought her excuse, at least for now.

Eventually school had ended, and they were all at Ashley A's house to study. They all went up to the blonde's room, and as soon as they were up there, the blonde decided to ask Spinelli the big question. She asked. "Okay Ashley S, like, what's going. Like, why are you acting so weird."

Spinelli then decided to drop the act and said. "Because I know that you forced me into joining your clique. My memories returned yesterday."

Ashley A then decided to stop being nice and said. "We, like, didn't force you into joining anything. You, like, chose to join our group. We gave you a choice."

"Only after you brainwashed me. You forced me at first, because we share a name."

"We, like, did no such thing. Either way, we did you a favor. Before you joined us, you were running around like some sort of wild animal. But after you joined us, you gained style, fashion sense, and actual manners. You became rich after joining us."

"none of that excuses what you did. You turned me into becoming one of you. You practically brainwashed me, and I never had a choice."

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't. We, like, did you a favor. What are you, like, going to do about it."

"I quit being an Ashley, that's what I'm going to do." Spinelli was fed up. She was not sure if she was still the same Spinelli that she used to be, but she was not going to stay an Ashley for much longer.

"I don't think so. You see, our parents are business partners, and I would hate to have to tell my daddy that he should not be in deal with your parents, and then you will all lose all your money." Spinelli was about to walk out of the room, but Ashley A had a point. Her parents could lose all their money due to investments, and then she would have no future. If she walked away from the Ashleys, then her parents would lose all their money. So she sighed in defeat and returned to the other Ashleys. They were going to study together. She would find a way to get out of the Ashleys one way or the other. She would just have to stick it out for two more years, and then they would be done with high school.

The other Ashleys were thrilled. It looked like they did not have to do anything to her. She was staying with them out of choice. They knew that she would make the smart choice, and Detweiler was no longer an issue. It was perfect. Once they were done with high school, they would all go to the same college, and then join the same sorority, and then they would all marry rich, and all stay friends forever.

A few days later at T. J's school.

T.J was busy sitting in class, when the speaker said something, and said. "T.J Detweiler to the principal's office." T.J then walked down to the office, where his parents were sitting and waiting for him.

"Take a seat Mr. Detweiler. I received information that you were responsible for the stink bomb and the fire alarm. Do you have anything to say about that."

"I didn't set any alarms or put a stink bomb into a classroom."

"I had students say that they saw you do it, and given your history at your old school, I have to say that I believe them. I have no choice but to suspend you."

"That won't be necessary. T.J will be going off to military school." T. J's mom said.

"What no, I don't want to go to a military school."

"Look son, we talked about it. If you got into any more trouble, then you would be sent off to military school." His dad said.

His mom then started talking again. "We already got in touch with a military school nearby, and we will be moving back to our old house. We will take you there Sunday. Sometime in military school would serve you well. Now go and pack your stuff." His mom said, as she started talking again, but this time to the principal. "So we will pulling T.J out of school as of right now."

So, soon enough, T.J was packing his stuff. He found Gordy to let him know what was going on.

When he got home, he sent an email to Spinelli, explaining what was going on, that he was sent to military school, but would still send her letters, and he would see her on school holidays. He could only hope that she would be strong enough to resist the Ashleys.

**Next chapter: A time jump**

**So, that is it for Ch. 13, hope you all enjoyed it. As for the two possible endings, I have for this story, I could do another sequel story. One involves Spinelli leaving after they graduate high school but decides not to say anything. The other involves her being a runaway bride. So, let me know which idea you prefer. Oh, and please read my other stories and comment on them.**

**Please R/R and let me know what you think. Let me know if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment.**


End file.
